


Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: 1940s, Gen, Love, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, World War II, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky always sought comfort in his soulmark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Bucky was lying on the ground watching the stars. It was beautiful even though hours before, the place was a battle field. 

He absent mindedly traced the name on his right forearm. 

Clint Barton. 

It was his soulmates name.

Bucky had always been proud of his mark.

He had gotten it when he was 10.

It was an arrow.

Bucky wondered who his soulmate is.

"You look in a deep thought." said a familiar voice.

It was Steve.

"Just wanted a little quite." said Bucky. 

Steve knew he was thinking about his soulmate. Steve was too. 

"Hey Steve, we have to survive this war. So we can meet them." said Bucky.

"We will. And then we'll find them." said Steve.

Bucky nodded and both went for dinner. 

 

The next day as Bucky waw falling of the train his only thought was his soulmate and how lonely his Clint will be.

'I am sorry Clint.' thought Bucky. 

It was his last thought as he hit the ground.


End file.
